HC
by SBRocket
Summary: (Lecteur adulte uniquement)
1. Chapter 1

**H C**

**Prologue**

**Edward**

Installé derrière le volant de ma Volvo, je regarde avec fascination la façade de la maison de Jasper Whitlock, la fameuse Blest Idea Pacific Offshore résidence, plus connue dans le jargon architectural comme la Bipo.

Son architecte, Julian Whitlock, le père de Jasper, compte parmi les plus talentueux du monde et cette maison est un véritable bijou. Elle a été reproduite plusieurs fois mais l'originale, celle qui est sur Skyline Drive à Daly City, dans la banlieue de San Francisco reste la plus grande et la plus aboutie. L'architecte l'a d'ailleurs lui-même habitée pendant plusieurs années d'après ce que j'ai compris et n'a cessé de l'améliorer.

Je suis sur le point d'entrer à l'intérieur mais je n'ose pas. Elle m'intimide, comme si j'avais peur de ne pas voir tous les détails ou comme si après avoir vu un tel projet, j'en vienne à penser que je ne serai jamais doué pour l'architecture.

Car même si les gens autour de moi, mes professeurs surtout, sont persuadés du contraire je doute toujours. Encore plus quand je suis face à cette œuvre fascinante. C'est surement pour ça que mes professeurs m'ont nommé tuteur du première année Whitlock car ils savent à quel point j'admire le travail de Whitlock père.

Mon année qui n'avait pas très bien commencée à cause de ma famille de tarés s'annonce finalement pas si mauvaise.

Lorsque je regarde les lignes stupéfiantes de la bâtisse, je me sens tout petit devant la qualité du travail. Julian Whitlock est le maître incontesté de la villa de luxe contemporaine. Bien qu'elle ait été réalisée il y a plus de quinze ans, elle reste un modèle de raffinement et de design, la référence en matière de maison Californienne.

Ce que j'aime dans la Bipo, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du tout tape à l'œil, bien au contraire, de l'extérieur, côté rue, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une maison gigantesque. Elle est sur deux niveaux, plutôt étroits, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il n'y a que l'entrée et le garage visibles depuis cet angle. Le reste de la réalisation est noyé dans la végétation, caché par de hauts murs et comme elle descend sur le flanc de la falaise qui se jette dans le Pacifique, on ne peut deviner à quel point elle est spacieuse, pour ne pas dire immense. Il n'y a donc aucune possibilité de la distinguer dans son ensemble, sauf depuis l'océan mais la côte est trop escarpée pour accéder au contre-bas du terrain.

Je suis impatient d'entrer dans cette maison et pourtant je suis toujours assis dans ma voiture à la contempler au travers du pare-brise comme pour retarder ce moment de grâce. Car qui a l'honneur de fouler le sol d'un joyau comme celui-ci ?

Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est moi et je remercie ma bonne étoile pour ça.

Je me décide finalement et après avoir attrapé mon ordinateur – je suis venu ici pour travailler avec Jasper après tout – je me dirige vers la villa. Je traverse la petite jungle qui borde l'allée. Même la végétation a été choisie avec soin et met en valeur le bois rouge qui barde la structure en acier trempé.

A droite de la maison, je repère un chemin qui doit certainement la contourner mais il est barré par un petit portail. Je grimpe alors les trois marches en bois exotique qui mènent au perron et je sonne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper m'accueille avec un chaleureux sourire.

_-Salut Edward ! Quoi de neuf ? _

_-Salut mec !_ Dis-je avec décontraction alors qu'il m'invite à entrer. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je ne peux retenir mon exaltation.

_-Putain c'est trop beau !_ Dis-je tout haut en découvrant l'immense séjour en contre-bas. Depuis le hall, comme sur une passerelle, la vue s'ouvre sur la salle à manger à droite, la bibliothèque à gauche et un double salon immense face aux baies vitrées gigantesques qui s'ouvrent sur une terrasse et une piscine à débordement qui semble ne faire qu'une avec le Pacifique à perte de vue.

_-Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, après on s'y habitue,_ ricane Jasper devant mon air extatique.

_-C'est incroyable ! _

Elle porte bien le qualificatif « Off Shore » la plate-forme principale a vraiment l'air de reposer sur l'océan. Et j'imagine que l'effet doit être encore plus saisissant l'été, quand les panneaux de verre amovibles qui entourent et couvrent la piscine sont ouverts. Pour l'instant, la terrasse ressemble à une immense serre tropicale qui fait partie intégrante du salon.

A l'angle de l'escalier suspendu à des fins câbles d'acier qu'on s'apprête à descendre, il y a une grande cuisine ultra design. Je pars à la suite de Jasper au travers du rez-de-chaussée qui est exactement comme un loft. Des vitres courent tout le long, en haut des murs et on dirait que l'étage flotte au-dessus. Je découvre le puits de lumière qui traverse les trois étages en levant la tête pour admirer la coupole de verre, sept mètres plus haut.

_-Tu veux visiter ?_ Demande Jasper avec une certaine pointe d'ennui mais moi je ne peux pas refuser. J'ai l'impression de toucher un rêve, l'aboutissement de ce qui se fait de mieux en architecture. Comment peut-il ne pas être impressionné ? Sûrement parce qu'il vit ici depuis des années, se moque ma conscience.

_-Oui, je veux bien._ Je le suis dans la maison, le revêtement blanc au sol est tellement immaculé que les nuages se reflètent dedans, tout comme dans les meubles laqués qui habillent la pièce. Ça tranche parfaitement avec le teck brésilien de la charpente, du Cumaru vu la teinte rouge qu'il prend dans le soleil.

Même la décoration est époustouflante, tout à l'air d'avoir été pensé au millimètre, chaque meuble aux lignes épurées, chaque texture lisse et froide et chaque couleur vive sur les cadres accrochés aux cloisons. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout impersonnel, bien au contraire, c'est chaleureux et confortable. La maison respire le bien être.

Je monte derrière Jasper les escaliers qui mènent sur la deuxième plate-forme. Celle-ci est au même niveau que l'entrée et le garage qui sont côté colline. La plate-forme, elle, fait face à l'océan et je la découvre avec émerveillement.

_-Là il y a deux chambres d'amis,_ m'explique Jasper en m'ouvrant les portes pour que je puisse jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, les pièces sont immenses, baignées par la lumière qui les inonde du sol au plafond grâce aux larges baies vitrées.

_-Là, c'est la zone de ma mère, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer, mais il y a une suite avec dressing et salle de bain__. Et ici,__c'est son bureau._ Il me désigne la porte en face.

_-Elle est ici ?_ Je demande avec curiosité. Ça serait intéressant de voir à quoi ressemble l'ex-femme de Julian Whitlock.

_-Non, elle bosse, elle n'est pas souvent là dans la journée._

Jasper monte un nouvel escalier suspendu et on gagne la troisième plate-forme. Celle-ci donne sur l'océan et sur la rue, traversée en plein milieu par le trou de lumière.

_-Ici il y a ma chambre et deux autres chambres d'amis,_ m'explique-t-il en m'entraînant vers son territoire.

J'entre dans la pièce intime de Jasper avec ce même air fasciné. La décoration est comme dans le reste de la maison, épurée mais chaleureuse. La large terrasse attenante surplombe le plafond de verre de la piscine et plus loin, la vue sur le Pacifiqueest incroyable. Je me penche contre le garde-corps en verre.

_-T'as déjà sauté d'ici ?_ Ris-je en regardant l'eau juste en dessous.

_-Ça se fait l'été !_ Sourit-il énigmatique en haussant les épaules. Je comprends que c'est quelque chose dont il est fier mais comme c'est une idée complètement stupide vaut mieux qu'il ne s'en vante pas.

_-Bon voilà, t'as fais le tour ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

_-Elle est incroyable, je voudrais avoir le quart du talent de ton père ! _

_-Oui, il est fort, c'est certain._ Soupire-t-il un peu blasé. J'ai envie de le secouer mais je m'abstiens_. En ce moment il est à Dubaï,_ ajoute-t-il, _il fait la tour pour le Four Seasons._ Je sens enfin une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

_-Impressionnant ! Ce doit être un sacré boulot ! _

_-Ouais, tiens regarde, c'est les photos du projet._ Jasper s'approche, une pochette plastifiée dans les mains.

Je regarde les clichés des différentes reproductions en trois dimensions.

_-On a encore du boulot avant d'arriver à faire ça !_ Ris-je en contemplant le haut building. Jasper acquiesce et me montre encore quelques représentations. Whitlock étant un de mes architectes préférés je connais la plupart des réalisations que me montre Jasper, mais néanmoins c'est un plaisir d'en discuter avec lui.

Je sais que Jasper est plus intéressé par les bâtiments commerciaux et industriels mais il connaît vraiment bien les projets du prestigieux cabinet de son père. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il en parle avec autant détachement. J'imagine que si j'étais passionné de médecine, je serais super fier d'avoir comme père le meilleur chirurgien cardiaque de San Francisco. Mais Jasper ne semble pas se rendre compte du talent de son père et à quel point il est une référence dans le milieu.

_-Comment il est ?_ La question me brûle les lèvres.

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Ton père, dans la vie de tous les jours, comment il est ? Humainement parlant._

_-Il est complètement dingue !_ Rit Jasper en se laissant tomber dans un large fauteuil_. Il dort trois heures par nuit, travaille quatorze heures par jour et le reste du temps il fait la fête et se tape des femmes. Pas vraiment un modèle paternel tu vois. _

_-Tu ne l'apprécies pas ? _

_-Si ! J'adore mon père, il est juste un peu cinglé et pas vraiment présent. On ne peut pas trop compter sur lui. _

Je comprends ce qu'il dit, je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

Je continue à tourner dans sa chambre le temps qu'il sorte ses cours. Je regarde les quelques photos accrochées au mur, des souvenirs d'enfance pour la plupart. C'est assez amusant.

Un portrait assez récent attire mon attention. La photo a été prise dans les bois, Jasper ne porte qu'un short en toile jaune et il tient dans ses bras une créature absolument magnifique. Si lui est de face, la jeune femme brune est de profil et s'accroche à son cou comme si elle venait ou allait lui faire un bisou. Elle n'est pas très grande puisqu'elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule mais elle a des formes à tomber par terre. Des longues jambes très fines, un ventre plat, des seins ronds, bien hauts et elle possède aussi un minois parfaitement adorable. Elle porte un bikini violet qui contraste avec le teint clair de sa peau.

Putain, le veinard… me dis-je intérieurement en détaillant la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux bruns brillants qui tombent dans le bas de son dos, sa cambrure magnifiquement dessinée mais surtout et encore, ses longues jambes.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir de si belles jambes enroulées autour de la taille ?_ Il se retourne vivement, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi je parle. Je ris en pointant la magnifique femme sur la photo.

Le regard qu'il me lance me coupe immédiatement l'envie de rire. Visiblement, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec elle. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, d'habitude on déconne facilement sur les femmes. Je vais pour ouvrir de nouveau la bouche et lui demander ce qui cloche avec elle mais son regard glacial me dissuade de continuer dans cette voie.

_-C'est ma mère !_ Lâche-t-il froidement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 **

**Bella**

Ils ont enfin déserté la véranda. Non pas qu'ils me dérangent, j'aime quand mon fils et ses amis traînent ici. J'aime les entendre rire, prendre du bon temps, mais là c'était trop. Je travaille toute la semaine comme une dingue, j'ai le droit de me délecter un peu du plaisir que procurent quelques brasses.

C'est vendredi soir, Jasper est parti avec ses amis et je peux enfin profiter du calme. Je traverse la maison dans mon minuscule bikini. Il est tellement petit que je ne le mettrais même pas à la plage, mais ici, aucun problème. Je n'attends personne et il n'y a aucun vis-à-vis, les palissades sont bien trop hautes et épaisses et la végétation luxuriante du jardin d'hiver protège de tout regard inquisiteur. Je noie de la glace pilée avec de la vodka dans un verre et je glisse une paille dedans. Je gagne la terrasse en touillant le liquide translucide qui je le sais, va me faire un bien fou.

Je dépose mon verre sur la margelle en pierre blanche de la piscine. Je descends les escaliers, laissant l'eau tiède me détendre. Je nage quelques minutes puis je m'échoue sur les marches. Ma tête repose sur le bord et je contemple les étoiles au travers de la verrière. Tout mon corps se détend et à bout de bras, lascivement, j'attrape mon verre.

J'aspire par petites gorgées, la brûlure dans ma gorge est délicieuse. Je crois même que j'étouffe un gémissement. Peut-être que j'aimerais que quelqu'un soit là, un homme sûrement. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas été avec un homme ?

J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un là tout de suite. C'est minable de boire un verre seule. J'ai un fils adorable, une maison sublime, un bon job mais je suis seule. Seule parce que je n'ai pas confiance en l'homme, seule parce que je ne peux pas me contenter d'un mec banal et surtout parce que je m'ennuie très vite avec les gens généralement.

Je suis peut-être trop égocentrique, mais tous les hommes que je peux fréquenter dans mon boulot ou le voisinage sont insipides, coincés et froids. Je voudrais un homme brillant, avec de l'humour, sexy comme un acteur et vraiment doué au lit. Mais l'expérience me l'a prouvé, c'est exactement comme le Père Noël.

Je sors de l'eau pour me servir un nouveau verre, il reste encore de la glace alors j'en profite et je m'installe sur une chaise longue. Je bois plusieurs gorgées, elles me font frissonner, je sens la chaleur du liquide descendre dans mon ventre vide. Je dîne rarement quand Jasper sort avec ses copains, c'est nul de manger seule. Et ainsi, la vodka embrume mon esprit plus vite.

Mes yeux se ferment et je pense au mec de mes rêves, qui pourrait être là, près de moi, à me raconter sa semaine ou ses projets pour le week-end mais seuls le bruit du vent qui balaye la côte à l'extérieur et le clapotis de l'eau, me parviennent.

Cet homme serait grand, finement musclé, il me caresserait avec douceur tout en transpirant la virilité. Ma main se promène sur mon ventre et je fantasme un peu plus. Il m'embrasserait dans le cou et caresserait mes seins. Je sens mon souffle accélérer à mesure que je me perds dans mes idées sensuelles. Mes doigts glissent sur le tissu entre mes cuisses légèrement entrouvertes. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds en imaginant ses lèvres emprisonner mon téton.

_-Hum… oui…_

Le soulagement est intense, le bien-être immédiat. Mon bouton nerveux se tend et je sais que c'est ça dont j'ai besoin. De ma main libre j'attrape ma boisson, en prends encore un peu, je laisse la vodka descendre dans le fond de ma bouche et je déglutis doucement. Dans ma tête, la main de l'homme m'explore et réellement, mon doigt a glissé sous mon bikini et taquine mon entrée désormais humide. J'aimerais m'empaler sur un sexe, large, doux. Je veux sentir des mains puissantes malaxer mes hanches.

_-Oh oui._

Un craquement me fait brusquement lever la tête et je lâche mon verre en étouffant un cri de frayeur quand je devine une silhouette à quelques mètres.

_-Oh mon Dieu !_ Je me redresse brusquement et l'homme crie.

_-Ne bougez pas madame Swan ! Vous risquez de vous blesser !_

_-Edward, bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Excusez-moi ! J'ai juste oublié mes clés !_

Il est à genoux près de moi et ramasse méticuleusement les morceaux de verre. Maintenant qu'il est dans la lumière je vois mieux ses traits et son regard amusé en dit long. J'ai envie de me gifler. Je veux mourir qu'il m'ait vue ainsi.

_-Donne, je vais aller jeter ça._

Il dépose les bouts de verre dans ma main et je quitte mon transat pour fuir son regard, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je balance les restes du verre dans la poubelle.

_-Madame Swan ?_ Je me retourne brusquement en entendant sa voix grave toute proche de moi. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui, surprise d'être pratiquement collé contre son torse.

_-Bon sang Edward, tu ne peux pas faire du bruit quand tu approches !_

_-Pardon_. Murmure-t-il en souriant, d'un de ses sourires exquis dont il a le secret et qui laisse toutes les adolescentes qu'il côtoie bouche-bée.

_-Tes clés ne sont probablement pas par là Edward._

_-Je sais, elles sont dans le salon, sur la table._

_-Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas les chercher ?_

_-Je vais y aller,_ dit-il énigmatique sans bouger d'un pouce.

Il me regarde de haut en bas une seconde, laissant ouvertement traîner sur moi son regard appréciateur. Il ne me regarde pas avec les yeux d'un gamin, c'est un homme excité qui se tient devant moi et si l'espace d'une seconde ses lèvres sont la tentation pure, je reprends vite mes esprits. Il est l'ami de mon fils et il doit tout juste être majeur.

_-Excuse-moi,_ dis-je en le poussant un peu puisqu'il ne semble pas disposé à bouger. Je tente de m'éloigner de ce jeune Apollon trop tentant mais il attrape mon poignet et m'oblige à lui faire face.

_-Je vous ai vue, dehors._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_ Dis-je revêche très clairement sur la défensive.

Ses doigts se raffermissent sur ma peau et il me tire un peu vers lui. Sa main libre glisse sur ma hanche alors qu'il se penche au-dessus de moi. Il est vraiment grand.

_-J'ai vu que vous étiez seule._ Souffle-t-il. _Et une si belle femme ne devrait pas être seule._

_-Edward ? Je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment ce que tu dis et je ne suis pas seule._

_-Si vous l'êtes, depuis trop longtemps._ Ses doigts remontent le long de mes côtes_. Je peux pas vous laisser comme ça._

_-Tu devrais rejoindre Jasper à la fête. _Mentionner mon fils ne le fait pas se calmer et je sens ma résistance diminuer à chacune de ses respirations profondes qui s'écrasent sur mon visage.

_-Je suis passé prendre mes clés pour rentrer, j'en avais assez de cette fête._

_-C'est pourtant de ton âge ! Hum… _La main d'Edward a délaissé mes côtes et effleure délicatement ma poitrine faisant pointer mon sein au travers du tissu.

_-Je m'ennuie assez vite généralement. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous madame Swan ?_ Il se lèche les lèvres en fixant ma poitrine et c'est bien trop érotique.

Je suis ahurie de le voir si entreprenant, si sûr de lui, mais surtout, que mon corps s'arque vers lui inconsciemment. Et mon geste, aussi imperceptible soit-il, est une invitation flagrante pour lui. Sa main se referme sur mon sein épousant parfaitement sa paume.

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça Edward,_ je couine au supplice.

_-Alors ne faites rien, laissez-vous faire._

Sa main libre se plaque dans mon dos et il me colle contre lui, plantant ses iris verts dans les miens.

_-Je peux pas vous laisser comme ça Madame Swan, ça serait très mal élevé de ma part. _Le garçon colle ses hanches contre les miennes et j'écarquille les yeux de surprise en sentant la dureté de son manche au travers de son jean.

_-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Je gémis à voix haute, sachant que c'est très mal. Mais pour ma défense il est incroyablement grand et baraqué pour son âge. Sa barbe naissante et les traits anguleux de son visage le vieillissent terriblement.

_-Chut ! Vous, vous ne faites rien Madame. C'est moi, c'est moi qui ne fait que des bêtises !_ Sa tête se penche vers moi, son torse dur se colle au mien. Il souffle encore :

_-Laissez-moi vous faire du bien Madame Swan, je sais que vous en avez besoin et moi je crève d'envie de vous satisfaire._

_-Edward ! Il ne faut pas… oh ! God !_ Sa langue vient de passer de ma clavicule à mon oreille et toute mon échine a tremblé.

_-Je vais prendre soin de vous, je sais que je peux vous faire sentir beaucoup mieux._

Mon ventre est déjà sur le point d'exploser de plaisir tellement il m'allume alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour me faire encore plus de bien que ça.

Ma curiosité l'emporte, mes bras jusqu'alors pendants de chaque côté de mon corps trouvent un chemin vers sa nuque solide. Je le sens me décoller du sol. Mes cuisses s'écartent d'elles-mêmes pour se caler sur ses hanches. Une seconde plus tard, debout entre mes jambes, il enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine alors qu'il m'a posée sur la table de la cuisine. Ses longs doigts fins ont trouvé le nœud dans mon dos et je sens la pièce de tissu dorée quitter mon corps.

Quand sa langue lape mon mamelon et me fait gémir de plaisir, je sais que je suis perdue. Mes mains agrippent ses mèches et je le presse contre moi pour qu'il me soulage. Je suis frustrée depuis bien trop longtemps et il m'allume complètement. Ses lèvres se serrent et il aspire durement ma pointe. J'en tremble tellement c'est bon. C'est incroyable, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un gamin puisse être si doué. La réalité me frappe de plein fouet, je suis en train de me taper un gosse.

_-Edward ! Arrête !_ Crie-je paniquée et il me relâche dans la seconde, replaçant malhabilement la pièce de tissu sur mes seins. Je m'empresse de le rattacher.

_-Besoin d'aide ?_

_-Non, merci ! Ne me touche plus ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne peux pas, tu es un enfant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._

Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne vers le salon, pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation. Je descends de la table. Dans le séjour, en contre-bas, j'aperçois Edward prendre ses clés sur la table basse et les enfoncer dans ses poches. Je le suis dans l'entrée, en gardant une bonne distance, tentant d'ignorer les muscles saillants de son dos qui roulent sous son tee-shirt.

_-Bonne soirée madame Swan_, murmure-t-il en arrivant devant la porte. _Merci, le spectacle était fabuleux. Vous êtes le fantasme de tout homme normalement constitué, il fallait que je vous le dise._

_-Je pourrais être ta mère Edward, ne dis pas de bêtises._

_- Votre corps est sublime et je vous baiserai avec dévotion si vous vouliez bien oublier ça et penser que je suis comme n'importe lequel de ces mecs que vous vous envoyez de cinq à sept !_

_-Je ne m'envoie pas de cinq à sept ! _Crie-je outrée et il ricane.

_-Je m'en doute, vous ne seriez pas si sensible à vos caresses si c'était le cas. Alors, imaginez les miennes._

_-Tu es un gamin Edward ! Sors-toi ça de la tête !_

_-Hum, toi aussi alors. Bonne nuit madame._

Il hoche la tête et sort. C'est le clic de la porte qui me fait prendre conscience qu'il est parti et le silence de la maison m'accable d'un coup. Je regrette immédiatement de l'avoir repoussé, envoyé promener, peut-être qu'il aurait pu simplement rester avec moi ? Juste me serrer dans ses bras ? Et puis, il a raison, je ne vais pas me le sortir de la tête de si tôt. Ses lèvres sur moi étaient si parfaites ! Mince, il est consentant, il est majeur, merde je ne risque pas la prison et qui le croirait s'il s'en vante ? Il est assez intelligent pour ne rien dire à Jasper.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé, j'ai ouvert la porte. Il est au bout de l'allée et se retourne, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Il revient vers moi, la démarche nonchalante et assurée. Ses mains fourrées dans ses poches, il arrondit un peu les épaules en montant les trois marches du perron.

_-J'ai encore oublié quelque chose ?_ Demande-t-il dans un sourire en coin absolument craquant et je le laisse passer, son arrogance aussi.

Je referme derrière lui et avant même que j'aie pu me retourner, ses mains sont sur mes hanches. Il me plaque contre le bois de la porte. Un clic, puis l'obscurité me fait comprendre qu'il a trouvé l'interrupteur et je sens sa bite raide contre mon cul.

_-Je vais vous prendre si fort madame Swan que vous allez regretter d'avoir ouvert cette porte_. Ses mots rudes me font complètement fondre. Jamais un homme ne m'a parlé ainsi.

Ses mains palpent mes hanches brutalement.

_-Vous êtes trop bonne, trop bonne_. Il empaume mes seins et les fait rouler sous ses paumes. Puis il pince mes tétons sans pitié et je rue contre lui sous la douleur. Il me plaque encore plus contre la porte, m'immobilisant.

_-Chut ! Soyez sage !_ Murmure-t-il en faisant traîner sa bouche brûlante sur ma carotide. Je sens mon bikini descendre sur mes cuisses. _Tendez votre cul pour moi madame Swan, donnez le moi !_

Mon corps se cambre de lui-même et j'écarte d'un petit coup de pied le morceau de tissu tombé à terre.

_-Très bien,_ murmure l'homme dans mon dos, je sens sa verge dure contre moi, ça provoque un raz de marrée de sensations. Il a l'air si gros et si dur. Je tremble d'envie.

-_Vous la voulez où Madame ? Dans votre chatte humide ? _Je sens deux doigts plonger entre mes cuisses. Je suis complètement inondée. _Dans votre petite entrée ?_ Son pouce vient taquiner l'endroit interdit_. Ou vous voulez que je baise votre bouche jusqu'à vous étouffer ?_

_-Oh mon Dieu !_ Crie-je de plaisir en me cambrant davantage sous l'assaut de ses doigts durs.

_-On va commencer par ta chatte alors, penche-toi !_ Il appuie sur mes épaules sans aucune douceur et mon visage s'écrase contre le bois de la porte. Il ne semble pas en faire cas, il presse le creux de mes reins d'une main. J'entends que de l'autre il enfile une capote. Il frotte son épaisseur entre mes cuisses.

_-Jésus Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?_ Il me coupe le souffle me pénétrant d'un coup, un coup brutal, profond, impitoyable.

_-Ça va mieux ?_ Demande-t-il en se retirant.

_-Oui !_ Je couine de plaisir en me liquéfiant sous ses mains habiles et ses reins qui avancent, butant au fond de moi.

_-Et là ?_ Demande-t-il encore quand il heurte mon fond, s'empalant au maximum.

_-Oui !_ Je ne peux pas retenir mon cri d'extase.

_-Plus fort ?_ Encore un coup de brutal et j'exulte.

_-Oui !_ Ma voix résonne dans toute la maison, je me sens entière, belle, bénie et enfin satisfaite.

_-Encore ?_ Il fait rouler ses hanches contre mes fesses, sa bite prend un angle improbable et stimule la zone sensible, une seconde, je décolle. Il me ramène sur terre, sa main s'abattant sur mon cul.

-_Réponds !_ Sa voix perfore mes entrailles.

_-Oui !_ Je prends un plaisir incommensurable. Enfin un homme fort, sûr de lui, qui sait ce qu'il veut. Je veux qu'il me frappe encore. Je cambre un peu plus mon dos, lui tendant mes fesses sans pudeur. Je le sens inspirer et expirer à toute allure dans mon cou, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes hanches, il broie les os de mon bassin sous ses grandes paumes.

_-Jouis pour moi Isabella !_ Assène-t-il en accélérant l'allure, il me martèle littéralement.

_-Non ! _Je suis loin d'être satisfaite, je n'ai pas eu un amant digne de ce nom depuis des siècles, ce n'est pas pour me laisser aller au bout de trois minutes. Sa main claque encore mon cul, me défiant de me retenir. Il s'empale littéralement au fond de moi en saisissant ma cuisse droite pour la relever. J'ai juste le temps de me retenir contre la porte.

_-Putain !_ Crie-je quand sa main libre attrape mes cheveux et les tire durement en arrière.

_-Parle correctement !_ Ordonne-t-il les dents serrées, m'arrachant presque le cuir chevelu. La douleur est délicieuse, sa voix autoritaire secoue le fond de mes entrailles. Je sens l'électricité me traverser, mon ventre se contracte.

_-Non !_ Pas déjà, j'ai envie de pleurer, je me sens partir, je sens la vague qui me happe et m'entraîne dans le fond. Mon corps tremble entre ses bras qui se referment sur moi, sa bite tressaute en moi, prolongeant le plaisir, accentuant la sensation. Je perds mon souffle et tout mon épiderme s'enflamme. Un dernier frisson, un dernier tressaillement et je sens mon corps se ramollir d'un coup alors que je reprends une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Je sens la tête d'Edward contre mon épaule, lourde, moite, chaude.

_-Vous êtes fabuleuse,_ chuchote-t-il doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma tempe, délicatement. Ça me fait frissonner, je me colle à lui pour garder sa chaleur alors que le froid m'envahit. Un vent glacial s'engouffre en moi quand je prends conscience que… Rien. Il n'y aura rien de plus que ça. Il se retire délicatement de moi, repose ma jambe en laissant traîner ses grands doigts sur ma fesse.

_-Merci,_ ricane-t-il comme un gamin. _Je crois que vous avez perdu ça._ Le bas de mon bikini apparaît à côté de mon visage toujours fixé sur la porte. Je suis pétrifiée par ce qui vient de se passer. Complètement hébétée.

Comme je ne réagis pas, il pose le vêtement sur mon épaule. Ma main glisse dessus, mes doigts se crispent de colère quand je l'entends remonter sa braguette.

_-Ne bougez pas madame Swan, je vais passer par le garage,_ murmure-t-il. _A bientôt ?_ Ses doigts tapotent mon cul nu et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte de derrière claquer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**Bella**

_-Jasper ? Tu es prêt ? _

_-Ouais M'man j'arrive. _

Je glisse mes pieds dans mes stiletos et j'attrape mon sac et mon ordinateur, les pas de mon fils dévalant les escaliers résonnent dans la maison. Il porte un large tee-shirt imprimé du visage de Jim Morrison.

_-Tu vas à la fac avec un tee-shirt des Doors ?_ Il hausse les épaules, m'ignore. _Jasper je te parle !_

_-C'est qu'un tee-shirt m'man,_ soupire-t-il en passant les écouteurs de son iPod de chaque côté de son cou.

_-La plupart des mecs à la fac s'habillent comme ça,_ ajoute-t-il voyant mon air agacé.

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour porter une tête de drogué sur toi ! _

Il m'emboîte le pas dans l'allée et trottine jusqu'au 4x4. Il balance son sac sur la banquette arrière et saute à côté de moi.

_-C'est tout ce que tu retiens de lui ? _

_-Qui ?_ Je suis déjà passée à autre chose, le check de l'heure sur le tableau de bord m'a informé que je serai en retard à mon premier rendez-vous.

_-Jim Morrison ! Ce n'était pas qu'un drogué !_

J'envoie un appel au bureau, la tonalité résonne au travers des enceintes.

_-C'était un drogué aussi !_

Jasper ne répond rien, la voix d'Angela envahit l'habitacle.

_-Bonjour Madame Swan ! _

_-Bonjour Angy, je vais être en retard, je pars tout juste de la maison et je dois déposer mon fils à la fac, sa voiture est au garage. Monsieur Spencer de New'Invest, sera sûrement là avant moi, est-ce que tu peux demander à Rosalie de l'accueillir pour moi ? Emmett a le dossier, qu'il me le prépare, on se voit dans la salle de réunion. _

_-Très bien Bella._

_-Des messages ? _

_-John Lowel veut que vous lui présentiez le projet pour l'hôpital. Nous avons reçu le devis de l'horticulteur espagnol qui fait cette nouvelle variété de palmiers. _

_-Super, transmets à Emmet. Pour Lowel, cale-le début de semaine prochaine, le matin, je ne veux pas qu'il me coince pour dîner, insiste ! _

_-Bien, je suis en train de trier les mails, je fais un point quand tu arrives. _

_-Bien, trouve-moi un café, super long, super sucré ! Merci Angela ! _

_-Je t' en prie._

Je coupe la communication et descends la vitre, l'air frais me fait du bien. Les villas de grand standing défilent sous mes yeux, je prends la voie rapide pour gagner le centre ville. Arrêtée à un feu, un peu plus tard, je jette un coup d'œil à mon fils et son stupide tee-shirt. Le visage de Morrison me rappelle la boite de ce CD que Julian utilisait pour rouler ses pétards. Ça me fait sourire, mélange de nostalgie et d'amusement, qu'est-ce qu'on était stupide !

_-Ton père adore les Doors,_ dis-je tout haut, Jasper me regarde avec amusement.

_-Ouais je sais, il les écoute tout le temps. _

_-Est-ce que tu l'as appelé récemment ?_ Le feu passe au vert et j'accélère sur le boulevard.

_-Non, pas depuis Noël._

_-Jasper !_ Crie-je outrée, _ça fait trois mois ! _

_-Je sais ! Mais pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ? _

_-Il travaille beaucoup ! Fais un effort. _

_-Toi aussi tu bosses beaucoup et tu m'appelles trois fois par jour !_ Il dresse ses mains devant lui, me regarde avec ses yeux noirs implacables, ouais CQFD.

_-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Jasper, un jour, tu regretteras d'avoir mis de la distance entre vous j'en suis sure. _

_-Je vais l'appeler m'man, t'inquiète ! C'est cool avec papa, c'est ok, je t'assure, juste qu'on n'a pas b'soin d'être l'un sur l'autre tout l'temps ! C'est comme ça ! _

_-Tu sous-entends que je suis trop sur ton dos ? _

_-Mais non ! Allez merci de m'avoir amené à l'école ! _

Je me range le long du trottoir et je serre le frein à main sans couper le contact. Je patiente le temps qu'il descende et récupère son sac. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me fasse un bisou, il ne l'a pas fait depuis au moins cinq ans et ses copains sont juste en face, devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

_-Tu rentres comment ? _

_-T'inquiète, je trouverai quelqu'un pour me déposer ! _

_-Ok, bonne journée ! _Je vais pour repartir mais mon téléphone se met à carillonner.

_-Oui Emmett ?_ Dis-je rapidement.

_-Salut Bella, je suis au bureau là, je cherche le dossier d'appel d'offres pour le parc de la tour HSBC. _

_-Je l'ai avec moi, j'ai avancé dessus ce week-end._ Je me tourne brusquement quand quelqu'un se penche contre ma voiture. Je reconnais le directeur de l'école d'architecture de mon fils et il semble désireux de me parler.

_-Emmett ? Attends une seconde s'il te plaît._ Monsieur Vanling me fait signe de terminer, qu'il patiente, alors je reprends la communication.

_-Emmett ? demande à Angy de te sortir un exemplaire, il est dans mon ordinateur. _

_-OK. _

_-Briefing à 11H dans mon bureau, à toute à l'heure. _

Je descends de mon véhicule et je tends simplement la main au directeur.

_-Ted ! Comment allez-vous ?_ Dis-je en serrant chaleureusement sa main.

_-Parfaitement Madame Swan, parfaitement et vous-même ?_ L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, dans son costume bien propre m'offre un sourire enjoué quand moi je m'inquiète pour mon fils.

-_Très bien, je m'excuse mais je suis déjà en retard, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Je vais à l'essentiel, je n'ai pas le temps de faire des politesses.

_-Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas vous retarder d'avantage, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous mais vous préférez peut-être qu'on convienne d'un rendez-vous ? _

_-Un problème avec Jasper ?_ Dis-je soucieuse cherchant des yeux mon fils. Il est de l'autre côté du trottoir et regarde la scène avec attention.

_-Non, absolument pas, j'aimerai vous parler d'un projet. _

_-Oh !_ Je soupire de soulagement. _D'accord, bien sûr, est-ce que vous pouvez appeler à mon bureau ? Angela ,mon assistante, vous trouvera un moment. _

_-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça de façon formelle, nous pourrions nous retrouver autour d'un café ou déjeuner ensemble pour en parler si vous le souhaitez. _

Je sens mes yeux se plisser, je connais ce genre de plan et Ted Vanling, n'est pas du tout mon genre de plan. _Non bien sûr, il a trente ans de trop ! Oh ta gueule !_ Crie-je intérieurement à ma cynique conscience.

_-Çà serait avec plaisir Ted ! Malheureusement, je suis très occupée. Que diriez-vous de venir dans nos locaux ? Vous pourriez en profiter pour bavarder avec nos architectes. _

Mes yeux s'égarent au-dessus de lui pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Il est petit alors c'est facile. Je feins de regarder ma montre et j'insiste comme il ne répond rien. Ce n'est sûrement pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais je m'en moque.

_-Appelez Angela Ted ! _ Je lui tourne volontairement le dos et me penche dans la voiture pour attraper mon sac, je tire une carte de la poche de devant.

- _Excusez-moi mais je dois vraiment filer ! _ Je lui mets ma carte dans la main et lui offre un immense sourire. _A très vite alors !_ Je presse sa paume avec une fausse ferveur.

_-Très bien, eh bien, merci beaucoup madame Swan, à bientôt ! _

Je tourne les talons, feignant d'être pressée, pourtant je me fige en montant dans ma voiture. Au travers de la vitre, je le vois, à une dizaine de mètres, à côté de Jasper. Il porte un jean délavé vintage, bas sur ses hanches, un polo bleu ciel qui moule ses larges épaules. Ses cheveux sont en pagaille, il a l'air de sortir du lit. Mon ventre se serre douloureusement, la culpabilité m'empêche de respirer. Edward descend sa paire de Rayban Aviator sur le bout de son nez et me décroche un immense sourire en hochant la tête.

_-Petit con !_ Dis-je tout haut en claquant la portière. Je ne lui jette même pas un regard et je manœuvre pour regagner la voie de circulation. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je frappe le volant quand j'ai dépassé le premier carrefour. Quelle conne ! Quelle conne ! Quelle conne !

J'ai envie de hurler, de disparaître, de mordre le fauteuil et de tout casser ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Putain qu'est qui m'a pris ? Un gosse ! Un putain de gosse ! Merde !

Reprends-toi Bella ! Reprends-toi ! C'était juste la solitude, la Vodka à jeun et ça s'est passé si vite, personne n'en saura jamais rien ! Une erreur de parcours, une simple erreur de parcours.

Je m'engouffre dans le parking souterrain le sang battant dans mes tempes et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Je déteste sentir ce stress en moi. Le bruit de la portière qui résonne dans le sous-sol me fait froid dans le dos. Il fait écho au vide à l'intérieur de mon être. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier, personne à qui parler de cette infâme bêtise et soulager ma conscience.

Mes talons claquent dans le hall quelques minutes plus tard. L'hôtesse à l'accueil, un sourire très professionnel accroché aux lèvres, me salue poliment. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour juger de sa tenue vestimentaire, sa façon de se tenir et de l'ordre sur le pupitre. Tout est propre, je lui serre rapidement la main, je m'enquiers de son bien-être et je grimpe dans l'ascenseur sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil aux plantes exotiques qui décorent l'entrée de ma société. Je suis intraitable sur leur entretien, c'est la première réalisation que découvre nos clients, elles doivent être impeccables.

Les portes chromées de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le dernier étage et je déboule dans l'open-space certainement comme une démente, mais il faut que ça bouge, que ça avance, que mon esprit s'occupe.

Mon café m'attend sur le coin de mon bureau. Angela débite un flot d'informations impressionnant concernant le planning de la semaine. Les choses s'impriment, j'en note certaines tout en me délectant de mon café, parfait.

Monsieur Spencer, Rosalie, Emmett et James, notre architecte en chef m'attendent dans la salle de réunion. Je réajuste mon chemisier et ma jupe taille haute.

Je rejoins le groupe un peu tremblante, penser à Edward n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale et aussi fort que j'essaie de le chasser de ma tête, c'est inutile. Son ombre plane dans mon esprit, piquante, acide, insupportable. Je suis terrifiée.

_-Bonjour à tous ! Pardonnez mon retard !_

Je m'installe au bout de la table et porte mon attention sur monsieur Spencer. Il est un bon client, nous avons un excellent relationnel et l'entretien se passe sans encombre. Il exprime clairement ses exigences, nous parlons à peine de prix, il a confiance en nous.

Deux heures plus tard, le contrat signé, monsieur Spencer raccompagné, j'accueille l'ensemble de la direction pour le briefing rituel du lundi matin. A ma droite, l'administratif, à ma gauche les maîtres d'œuvres, en face les commerciaux et le bureau d'étude.

Tous très attentifs, on fait le point sur la semaine passée, les enjeux de celle en cours, les projets pour celles à venir. Je règle les litiges, je prends des décisions, j'écoute les uns, les autres, les problématiques, les besoins… encore des informations à traiter.

A 13H00, installée dans le fauteuil qui orne l'angle de mon bureau, un sandwich à moitié mangé sur la table basse, je lis avec attention la demande de devis d'un des plus gros entrepreneurs de la ville.

Je me plonge dans le boulot pour éviter de penser à autre chose, c'est tout ce que je sais faire de toute façon. Vingt-ans de métier, 170 salariés, 12 millions de chiffre d'affaires dont 1 et demi de bénéfice, ce n'est pas un gamin de vingt ans qui va me perturber !

_-Bella ? T'es dispo ?_ Demande Rosalie en frappant contre la porte de mon bureau.

_-Bien sûr, entre ! _

Mon amie, marraine de mon fils et directrice générale adjointe de ma société s'installe face à moi. Elle arque un sourcil en voyant le logo qui orne le dossier dans mes mains.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

_-C'est un énorme dossier, une opportunité colossale. _

_-Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que nous soyons consultés ? _

_-J'ai travaillé cette peste de Denali au corps. _

_-Je croyais qu'elle ne voyait que par les cabinets d'architecture ? _

_-J'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle ferait mieux de déléguer cette partie à une entreprise spécialisée, qu'elle y gagnerait en technicité, en créativité et économiquement aussi. Je sais, dit comme ça, ça parait simple mais cette garce est foutrement bornée, ça n'a pas été facile._

_-Elle est très exigeante il paraît. Tu crois qu'on a une chance de décrocher ce contrat ? _

_-C'est à notre portée, il faut qu'on l'accroche avec un projet béton. Je ne sais pas comment nous devons nous y prendre, mais je vais y réfléchir. _

_-D'accord. Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ? _

_-Oui pourquoi ? _

_-Tu as l'air extrêmement stressée aujourd'hui et fatiguée ! _

_-Je sais, j'ai beaucoup bossé ce week-end, je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler. _

_-Tu devrais lever le pied un peu, prendre un peu de temps pour toi ! _

_-Impossible, trop de gros projets arrivent ! _

_-L'entreprise va bien, on dégage plus de chiffre qu'on n'en a jamais fait ! Je sais que tu as énormément travaillé pour avoir le projet de Denali mais maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à travailler dessus, laisse faire le bureau d'étude. _

_-Ils vont partir dans tous les sens si je ne suis pas ça de près. L'enjeu est trop important. _

_-Ok, est-ce que tu veux qu'on prenne Jasper à la maison quelques jours, que tu sois un peu tranquille._ J'éclate de rire.

_-Rose ! Jasper à 19 ans ! Il se gère, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est un vrai courant d'air de toute façon ! _

_-Il a grandi si vite,_ soupire-t-elle. _Tu devrais pouvoir respirer un peu maintenant. Lâche du lest Bella ! Tu vas te tuer ! _

_-Pour faire quoi ? Rester chez moi ? Partir en voyage ? Faire des activités ? Toute seule ? _

_-D 'accord, mais si tu ne sors pas, que tu ne fais rien, tu ne rencontreras jamais personne ! _

_-Je passe mes journées à rencontrer des gens Rose, je n'ai pas du tout besoin de ça de toute façon. _

_-Tu en as besoin Bella, tu as besoin d'un homme dans ta vie ! _

_-Pourquoi ? J'ai assez à m'occuper ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour gérer la vie d'une personne supplémentaire. _

_-Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Julian, certains sont autonomes ! _

_-Autonome est synonyme de volage dans le jargon masculin. _

_-Çà te ferait pourtant du bien de partir un peu. Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de sable chaud, de cocktails, de massages, d'un bel homme qui s'occuperait de toi ? _

_-Tu me suggères de louer les services d'un gigolo ? _Mon amie éclate de rire.

_-Bella n'a pas besoin de payer pour avoir l'attention d'un homme, il rampe tous à tes pieds ma belle ! _Emmett est à la porte de mon bureau, un petit plateau argenté entre les mains, sur lequel repose trois cafés fumants.

_-Regarde ça Bella !_ S'exclame Rose, _c'est ça dont tu as besoin, un homme beau, charmant et serviable ! Merci mon amour !_ Sourit Rosalie à son mari quand il dépose les cafés face à nous.

_-Tu as pris le seul modèle disponible,_ dis-je avec sarcasme. Il rit en se laissant tomber face à nous.

_-Bon, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais on doit voir la partie technique pour l'hôpital. _

_-Je sais Emmett, as-tu avancé ? Montre-moi ! _

_-Bien, je vous laisse bosser puisque visiblement vous ne savez faire que ça ! _

_-Oh Rose !_ Soupire Emmett en la regardant sortir contrariée. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ Demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_-Elle veut que je prenne des vacances._ Dis-je honnêtement sachant avoir le soutien de mon directeur technique.

_-Elle n'a pas tort, mais pas maintenant, on a trop de choses sur le feu. _

_-Ravie de l'entendre ! Alors montre-moi, où ça en est ce dossier ! _

Emmett me présente la partie qu'il a rédigée, la proposition est parfaitement en phase avec les attentes du service public, un jardin design qui s'intègre avec les bâtiments modernes, un mobilier contemporain, des végétaux qui nécessitent peu d'entretien. C'est économiquement parfaitement réalisable. Je le félicite pour son travail.

A 15h00 j'accueille le directeur d'une entreprise d'agroalimentaire qui est en train de s'implanter dans la région. L'homme est très hautain, je déteste ce genre de type et il me met les nerfs à fleur de peau en me balançant sa réussite au visage.

J'ai toujours été admirative des gens qui se donnent corps et âme pour réaliser leurs rêves, mais lui ne fait pas partie de ces entrepreneurs motivés qui ont réalisé des projets, c'est un requin avide d'argent qui se fiche complètement de ce que peut apporter un espace vert en terme de qualité de vie. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est une vitrine bling bling pour son usine dernier cri.

J'entends ses exigences, comme d'habitude nous proposerons un projet parfaitement en phase avec ses attentes.

Trois clients et une longue conversation avec le directeur juridique de la société plus tard, je fais un point sur mon planning avec Angela. Vanling a appelé finalement, je le rencontre à la fin de la semaine.

Mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner, je ne peux même pas rédiger un mail sans être interrompue trois fois. Je n'avance pas, je m'agace.

_-Personne ne peut prendre de décision par lui-même ici ou quoi ?_ Crie-je énervée en coupant pour de bon mon portable. La porte de mon bureau est grande ouverte, les occupants de l'étage ont vent de mon humeur, je sais qu'ils vont me laisser tranquille maintenant, au moins jusqu'à demain.

Une heure plus tard, l'étage s'est vidé. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre de vacances, ils tournent au ralenti quand je ne suis pas disponible.

_-Angela avant d'y aller, est-ce que tu peux appeler Jasper, lui dire que je rentrerai tard ! _

_-Bien sûr !_ Sourit-elle, en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte. Elle a déjà son manteau, j'abuse mais ça ne lui prendra qu'une minute.

_-Dois-je faire livrer un dîner ? _

_-Non, ne t'embête pas, je grignoterai en arrivant. _

_-Bien, bonne soirée Bella, à demain. _

_-A Demain Angy !_

Toujours dans l'idée de ne pas laisser mon esprit divaguer sur ma stupidité de vendredi, je reprends le dossier Denali.

Quand le responsable de la sécurité m'indique que le bâtiment est vide et qu'il a tout bouclé, je sors du papier à dessin et mes crayons pour réaliser quelques esquisses.

Les propos de l'impitoyable et froide Tanya me reviennent en mémoire. « Originalité, exotisme, méditerranéen, » les couleurs s'imprègnent dans mon esprit. Je regarde le dessin en trois dimensions des bâtiments du complexe immobilier. Des petits immeubles de trois étages dans les tons ocre et brun, des pierres, du bois, je visualise l'environnement. Des rocailles, des arbres de petites tailles, persistants, je trace, efface, du jaune, du bleu, du bleu ciel, un polo, des bras musclés, une peau lisse et pâle, des veines saillantes.

_Putain ! Arrête ! _

Fusain, gomme, feutres se retrouvent éparpillés au sol et moi, appuyée sur le plateau en verre de la table lumineuse à la limite de fondre en larmes. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller ainsi ? Comment ai-je pu le laisser poser ses mains, sa bouche… comment a-t-il fait pour me séduire ainsi ? Pourquoi ai-je été si faible ?

Comment ai-je pu, moi qui contrôle, décide, gère et organise tout en permanence, être aussi insouciante, spontanée, folle ?

Je sens la panique s'infiltrer de nouveau dans ma poitrine en pensant aux conséquences si quelqu'un apprenait que j'ai eu une relation sexuelle avec un mineur, si mon fils savait qu'un de ses amis a posé ses mains sur sa mère. Si mes salariés savaient que j'ai abusé d'un jeune étudiant, si mes clients savaient que je suis une vulgaire salope qui a aimé se faire fesser ! _Oh mon Dieu !_

Cette fois les larmes débordent de mes yeux, je n'ai jamais craqué ainsi. J'ai rarement pleuré dans ma vie, je n'en ai jamais eu le temps, pas même quand je suis tombée enceinte à seize ans, pas même quand j'ai dû arrêter les cours, pas même quand mes parents m'ont mise dehors. Pas même quand j'ai trouvé Julian dans notre lit avec une autre femme, pas même quand le juge a statué la fin de notre mariage ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis forte putain ! Je suis forte !

Comment a-t-il pu cacher son jeu à ce point ? Je l'ai croisé pendant des semaines, ce jeune homme poli, gentil et discret ! Un ami de mon fils parmi tant d'autres, peut-être plus beau que la moyenne, mais je n'y avais jamais porté attention.

Diabolique, dangereux et séducteur, c'est les seuls mots qui viennent maintenant pour qualifier Edward et j'ai été si faible ! Je me sens encore plus seule et encore plus vieille !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

**Bella**

Deux semaines, deux semaines jour pour jour depuis ce vendredi soir de l'enfer et rien ne m'est tombé sur la tête. Les flics ne sont pas venus m'arrêter, mon fils a l'air d'avoir un comportement normal, je n'ai pas eu de lettre anonyme, ni de coup de téléphone nocturne pour me faire chanter, il semblerait qu'Edward ait tenu sa langue.

Je commence tout juste à me détendre. Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir oublier ça et reprendre ma vie normalement sans avoir la gorge comprimée et l'estomac noué en permanence.

Je rentre tranquillement à la maison. La journée a été longue, il a fait chaud et ce n'est que le début du printemps. Je pose mes clés sur la table de l'entrée, surprise de trouver le salon tout éclairé.

_-Jasper tu es là ?_ Crie-je en direction de la grande pièce de vie en descendant de mes talons. Mes pieds apprécient le froid du carrelage.

_-Ouais m'man !_ Je le trouve assis à la grande table d'archi face à la baie vitrée.

_-Hé ? Tu prends ma place ?_ Je m'approche dans son dos, il se tourne vers moi, le tabouret à vis couine un peu.

_-Oui, regarde._ Il me désigne la grande planche devant lui. Je suis très impressionnée par la qualité de son fusain. L'esquisse d'une tour de verre vertigineuse, comme un long diamant poli, ombré, incrustée dans le ciel.

_-C'est magnifique, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? _

_-On m'a filé un petit coup de main, mais oui, c'est mon devoir de dessin. Je dois le rendre lundi. _

_-Les perspectives sont parfaites, les contrastes saisissants, c'est vraiment impressionnant Jasper. _

_-Tu crois que je devrais l'envoyer à papa ? _

_-Certaine ! Prends le en photo, il sera très fier, je suis très fière._

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux mi-longs avant de presser ses épaules.

_-Tu penses avoir une bonne note ? _

_-J'espère, c'est un concours, les mieux notés auront la priorité sur leurs choix de stage cet été. _

_-Le Brésil c'est ça ? _

Il m'en a parlé il y a quelques semaines, je ne suis pas très emballée par ce projet, j'aurais préféré qu'il aille dans le cabinet de son père. Mais il souhaite voyager et c'est une bonne opportunité.

_-Oui, il faut que j'aie une bonne note ! _

_-Beaucoup veulent y aller ? _

_-Tout le monde veut y aller maman ! _

_-J'espère que tu l'auras, en tout cas, tu peux être fier de toi ! Vraiment !_ Je continue à contempler son chef d'œuvre.

_- M'man ? Est-ce que ça te pose problème si je … _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Non laisse tomber, c'est stupide ! _

_-Non chéri, dis-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Tu te souviens d'Alice ? _

_-Alice ? Une amie à toi ?_ Je creuse dans mes souvenirs pour retrouver une trace de la dénommée Alice mais je ne vois pas du tout.

_-Une petite brune, elle est venue ici plusieurs fois avec d'autres copains. _

_-Excuse-moi chéri mais beaucoup de tes copains et copines passent ici, je ne me souviens pas de tout le monde malheureusement._ Ouais ou heureusement, se moque ma conscience en m'envoyant un flash bien distinct d'un jeune homme penché sur moi contre la porte d'entrée.

_-Ouais, ce n'est pas grave, est-ce que… en fait, je sors avec elle. _

_-Oh ! D'accord !_ Je ris un peu, c'est tout à fait de son âge et ça m'amuse qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise pour m'en parler.

_-C'est super,_ dis-je pour l'encourager.

_-Est-ce qu'elle peut venir ici ce week-end ? _

_-Bien sûr !_ Dis-je sans réfléchir, ça fait un moment qu'il ne m'a plus demandé l'autorisation pour ramener des amis à la maison.

_-Dormir,_ précise-t-il et mon sourire se brise quand son souffle se bloque et que sa tête tombe en avant.

_-Oh, eh bien, je ne sais pas trop !_ Inconsciemment je relâche ses épaules.

_-M'man si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends !_ Dit-il gentiment. Il se lève et me fait face, je lève la tête pour le regarder. A quel moment est-il devenu si grand ? Bon sang. Ses traits sont si virils maintenant, il a foutrement l'air d'un homme, 19 ans, il était un bébé encore hier !

_-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir !_ Dis-je soudainement parce que là tout de suite, je ne peux pas lui répondre. Mon bébé, bien sûr qu'il n'est plus vierge, bien sûr qu'il est séduisant, bien sûr qu'il doit tomber amoureux, faire sa vie, mais pas n'importe quoi.

_-Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ? _

_-Bien sûr ! M'man je suis avec elle depuis un petit moment tu sais maintenant et avec les stages, les vacances et tout ça qui approchent, enfin bon, je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple si tu la connaissais officiellement ! En fait, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle dorme ici, enfin si ça te gène qu'on dorme dans le même lit sous ton toit et bien elle prendra la chambre d'amis, tu vois. Je veux juste te la présenter. M'man respire, tu me fais flipper ! _

Je prends une grande inspiration, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je connais trop bien, il est ému, il est touché.

_-T'es amoureux !_ Dis-je surprise par l'évidence.

_-Évidement !_ Il roule des yeux comme si j'étais la dernière des demeurées.

_-Mais depuis quand ?_ Crie-je outrée de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant.

_-J'ai rencontré Alice en arrivant à la fac, on sort ensemble depuis Noël. _

_-Jésus, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant !_

_-J'attendais d'être sûr ! Que ça marche bien ! Mais tu la connais M'man elle est venu plusieurs fois ici. _

_-Mais c'est laquelle ? Je t'assure je ne vois pas. _

Il grogne en sortant son portable de sa poche, il tripote son écran tactile et me colle une photo sous le nez. Je reconnais en effet la petite brune un peu délurée que j'ai, il a raison, vue plusieurs fois.

_-D'accord ! C'est elle ! _Je ne devrais pas vraiment être étonnée, je les avais trouvés proches et complices mais mon fils a toujours eu le contact facile avec les filles. Entre moi, Rosalie, Angy et Madame Smith sa nounou, il n'a eu que des femmes dans son entourage proche, son père étant à l'autre bout du pays, la seule référence mâle c'était Emmett et son parrain n'était pas très disponible.

_-Elle est jolie,_ dis-je en observant les traits fins de la jeune femme. Elle a des grands yeux noisette et des pommettes saillantes, une bouche fine, un menton un peu anguleux, mais c'est très harmonieux, une vraie poupée.

_-Elle est super,_ sourit-il béat.

_-J'espère qu'elle te traite bien ! _

_-M'man ?_ Gronde-t-il en récupérant son téléphone.

Oui j'ai l'air d'une vieille maman poule comme ça mais mon petit est amoureux et autant je suis heureuse, autant je suis inquiète parce que je ne veux pas qu'on lui brise le cœur. En plus, ça me fait foutrement chier parce que ça me file un sacré coup de vieux !

_-C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi,_ finis-je par dire malgré tout, bâillonnant mes inquiétudes et mes états d'âme pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir.

_-Tu vas l'adorer !_ Sourit-il avant de me faire ses yeux de cocker pour que je lui fasse un sourire.

_-J'espère !_

_-Tu seras gentille avec elle hein ?_ Il ajoute une petite moue de chien battu et je craque.

_-Oui ! Évidement ! Mais appelle ton père pour lui demander si elle peut venir ! Après tout il est aussi concerné que moi. _

_-Déjà fait, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, si tu es d'accord !_ Sourit-il victorieux. Je roule des yeux, comment ai-je fait pour élever un être aussi perfide ? Je lui fourre mon poing dans le torse. Il vient de me rouler dans la farine.

_-Ok, elle dort dans la chambre d'amis ! _Finis-je par trancher.

C'est bas, mais c'est à son niveau, ma petite vengeance à moi.

**vvv**

Rosalie m'attend dans mon bureau le lundi matin. Mon grand café allongé fume sur le coin de la table.

_-Alors comment est-elle ?_ Demande immédiatement mon amie. Je n'ai même pas encore posé mes fesses qu'elle m'attaque déjà.

_-Elle est belle, gentille, amusante, c'est une artiste et elle est complètement folle de mon fils. _

Rosalie tape dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

_-Il va nous la présenter ?_ Presse-t-elle.

_-Je ne sais pas, appelle-le !_ _Je pense qu'on fera une petite soirée, genre dîner, s'il décroche son stage alors j'imagine qu'elle sera là. Bon, on peut parler boulot ? Est-ce qu'il y a des points qu'il faut que j'aborde au briefing ? Je n'ai pas eu ton compte-rendu de fin de semaine._

_-Non, rien de particulier. Annabelle de la compta est revenue de son congé mat' et le stagiaire de l'école d'architecture est arrivé ce matin. Tiens d'ailleurs !_ _Il faut signer sa convention._ Je regarde les trois exemplaires atterrir sur mon bureau.

_-Je ne comprends pas Bella, d'habitude les stagiaires viennent de l'école du paysage, non ? Tu fais de la préférence parce que ton fils est entré dans cette école ? _

_-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Jasper. Enfin, si peut-être, un peu, disons que je ne pensais pas que les étudiants auraient pu être intéressés. Ted Vanling m'a expliqué qu'en quatrième année, ils ont un stage à l'étranger à réaliser mais pour certains c'est compliqué de partir 6 mois. Donc l'école les encourage à sortir un peu du contexte habituel du cabinet d'architecture strict. Cette période est normalement destinée à les ouvrir à une autre culture. Le paysagisme est une bonne opportunité de découvrir une autre facette du métier ! De toute façon, ils sont amenés à travailler avec des paysagistes donc c'est une bonne chose pour eux qu'ils comprennent ce métier. Bref, il m'a demandé si on avait de la place, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non ! Tu comprends ? _

_-Oui, je comprends. Bon, je te laisse ces documents, il faut en remettre un au stagiaire, en envoyer un à l'école et l'autre nous le gardons. _

_-Bien, ok, on se voit à 11H. _

Angy entre dans mon bureau, elle a trié mes messages, mes mails et me fait signer les documents urgents. Rosalie a procuration pour ma signature, mais elle le fait seulement quand je suis absente. Angela me rappelle que je déjeune avec le responsable du service urbanisme de Montain View au sud de la ville. Un homme charmant si on en croit les rumeurs, je me méfie toujours des élus.

Je reporte mon attention sur ma paperasse quand elle sort du bureau, je déglutis difficilement en lisant le nom du stagiaire, Edward Antony Cullen. Ça me fait d'abord frissonner. Puis je ricane, ça ne peut pas être lui, il est en première année. C'est juste une stupide coïncidence. Je signe les trois exemplaires rapidement, apposant ma griffe à côté de celle de l'étudiant.

Ou alors c'est un vilain rappel du karma pour que jamais je n'oublie mes erreurs. Ça doit sûrement être ça, parce que le prénom Edward n'est pas banal pour un jeune de son âge. Mon père aurait pu s'appeler Edward, je soupire. Est-ce un prénom revenu à la mode ? Particulièrement pour les futurs architectes ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop désuet comme prénom, comme s'il y avait plusieurs Jasper dans cette école. Putain, si c'était lui ? Après tout est-ce que je suis certaine qu'il est dans la même classe que Jasper ?

-_Oh mon Dieu !_

Je me lève d'un bon, mes trois copies à la main.

_-Un problème Bella?_ Demande Angy en me voyant sortir en trombe.

_-Le stagiaire ? Tu l'as vu ? _

_-Non, pas encore pourquoi ? _

J'appelle l'ascenseur en m'acharnant sur le bouton. J'aurai pu appeler Jasper pour lui demander le nom de famille de son ami, mais il aurait trouvé ça louche, non ? Putain je perds les pédales_. _Pitié !

Je monte dans l'ascenseur et j'appuie sur le bouton du deuxième, l'étage du bureau d'étude. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, dix pas me séparent de la salle des architectes.

_-Pitié, faites-que-ce-ne-soit-pas-lui ! _

Je reste prostrée comme une conne dans l'encadrement de la porte du grand open space. C'est lui, fuck putain, c'est lui à côté de James ! C'est lui penché au dessus du bureau. Les cheveux en pagaille ! Je le reconnais immédiatement et mon cœur se met à taper contre mes côtes. Même de dos, même en pantalon pince et en chemise, je reconnais ses larges épaules, sa taille étroite, ses longues jambes, ses cheveux fous.

_-Bonjour Madame Swan !_ S'exclame Laurent en remarquant ma présence.

_-Bonjour !_ Dis-je en mordant l'intérieur de mes joues. Les sept personnes du service sont maintenant tournées vers moi. Et les yeux verts d'Edward brûlent tout mon corps.

_-Brief à 11h, comme d'habitude ! Je vous rappelle que fin de semaine on a des échéances, si vous avez des questions, vous n'hésitez pas ! _

Ils font tous « oui oui oui » et moi je suis furieuse. Furieuse parce qu'il est là, furieuse parce qu'il est un de mes salariés désormais, furieuse parce que sa présence me donne envie de vomir, furieuse parce que le bleu marine lui va à ravir et avec une cravate il a l'air encore plus vieux et plus sexy. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est ici, on avait dit un quatrième année !

_-Emmett ?_ Crie-je au travers du bâtiment.

_-Oui ?_ Il a pris une voix aiguë, façon foutage de gueule « arrête de me hurler dessus comme si tu m'émasculais ». Je rentre dans son bureau en trombe et je claque la porte derrière moi.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce stagiaire ? _

_-Stagiaire ? Le jeune qui est arrivé ce matin au bureau d'étude ? _

_-Oui ! _

_-Et bien c'est un jeune homme de l'école d'architecture pourquoi ? _

_-Pourquoi lui ? _

_-Pourquoi c'est quoi le problème avec lui ? _Emmett me regarde avec des yeux tout ronds.

_-Tu étais là, pendant l'entretien qu'on a eu avec Vanling, tu te souviens ? _

_-Oui, bien sûr. _

_-Il a bien mentionné que c'était un stage de quatrième année. Le jeune homme que tu as pris est en quatrième année ? _

_-Oui ! Bella je ne comprends pas ! _

_-Non, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas ! C'est un ami de Jasper, il vient souvent chez nous et …_ Je me frotte le visage_. Je pensais qu'il était débutant c'est pour ça ! Je … mais du coup, il a quel âge ? _

_- Sa date de naissance doit être marquée sur la convention, regarde,_ explique Emmett.

Je m'empresse de chercher et soupire de soulagement,

_- il a trois ans de plus que Jasper, il est du 20 Juin, il va avoir 23 ans !_ M'écrie-je avec surprise.

_-Oui, je sais, c'est jeune, mais il présente bien, il a l'air tout à fait sérieux, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a retenu lui._

_-Vous avez eu beaucoup de candidats ? _

_-Six, Edward Cullen semblait le plus motivé, le plus sérieux et c'est le seul qui avait préparé son entretien et travaillé son sujet. _

Je n'écoute plus vraiment Emmett, je suis en train de reprendre mon souffle, je ne risque pas la prison, c'est déjà un profond soulagement. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, du moins pas au sens juridique du terme, seulement moralement.

_-Bon très bien ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de nos attentes. _

Je quitte le bureau d'Emmett à la hâte, j'ai toujours le briefing à préparer. Je donne les conventions aux ressources humaines pour qu'elles soient remises au stagiaire et je regagne mon bocal de verre.

A 11h00 tapantes je suis dans la salle de réunion, mes collaborateurs réunis autour de la longue table, quelques uns debout dans le fond parce qu'on manque toujours de place. Et cet Edward, appuyé contre le mur. Je lui jette un seul petit coup d'œil, un minuscule regard qui fait trembloter mes jambes. Mes mains sont moites alors je les passe nerveusement sur ma jupe en m'installant.

_-Bonjour à tous !_ Dis-je après avoir toussoté pour éclaircir ma gorge. Angy distribue l'ordre du jour pendant que je débute mon speech. _Alors, pour commencer, merci à tous d'être là, je voudrais qu'on souhaite un bon retour parmi nous à notre assistante comptable, Annabelle, félicitations pour ton petit garçon. _

_-Merci Madame Swan_, murmure-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

_-Et bienvenue aussi à Monsieur Cullen, étudiant à l'École d'architecture de San Francisco. Il va passer six mois avec nous en stage, au bureau d'étude. James sera son tuteur. Bienvenue donc ! _

Le dit Edward avance un peu et salue d'un grand sourire l'assemblée, pas du tout perturbé par la vingtaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui, ni par le ton un peu trop froid que j'ai employé.

Ce gamin est d'une assurance déconcertante. Il a l'air parfaitement détendu quand moi je bataille avec mon corps pour rester assise là, alors que j'ai juste envie d'aller vomir. J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien ne se passe. Je recentre l'attention sur l'objet de cet échange, focus, boulot, boulot.

_-Bon, voilà pour les nouveautés, pour ce qui est de cette semaine, on boucle le projet de réaménagement du parc de l'Hôpital. Nous avons gardé l'idée de base du projet de Victoria, Laurent a travaillé les points techniques avec Emmett. Le contrat est signé donc c'est parti, je valide les achats avec Rosalie cette après-midi. Les travaux commencent lundi, Emmett et moi mettrons en place les taux de charge par équipe dès demain. _

Les chefs de chantier acquiescent, les ressources humaines aussi.

_-Donc, nous rentrons dans la réalisation de ce projet. Victoria tu continues bien évidement à le suivre de près. Pour ce qui est de la tour HSBC, je présente le projet définitif au client la semaine prochaine, je veux que tout soit bouclé jeudi. Des questions ?_ J'attends quelques secondes mais personne ne se manifeste.

_-Très bien, Emmett a transmis le projet Denali Construction au bureau d'étude donc j'attends vos pré-propositions dans quinze jours. Comme d'habitude nous garderons la meilleure, surpassez-vous ! Nous savons tous l'enjeu de ce dossier ! _

Tout le monde acquiesce, c'est plus d'un million de dollars qui est en jeu, c'est trois équipes mobilisées pour les travaux, c'est plusieurs années de contrat d'entretien derrière et ils savent parfaitement que c'est ce qui nous fait manger.

_-Messieurs, sur les chantiers, rigueur, je sais que le boulot au printemps est colossal et que vous n'avez pas le temps pour fignoler mais ce que vous faites bien maintenant, c'est du temps de gagner plus tard! _Je sais qu'ils savent exactement de quoi je parle.

_-Au bureau, rapidité, efficacité, on boucle les plannings pour les vacances d'été, notes de service dans la salle de vie, vestiaires et tableau de bord mis à jour. A la compta, je veux un point sur les retards de paiement. Au commerce, on se voit vendredi 8H pour le point mensuel, Rosalie et Emmett seront là avec le marketing, on discutera de la mise à jour du site Web. Donc allez y faire un tour, j'attends vos propositions et vos suggestions. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? _

_-L'appel d'offre pour le Jefferson Square, on en est où ? _

_- J'ai dîné avec certain des adjoints le week-end dernier, James. Ils ont trouvé le projet audacieux et économiquement ça semble correspondre à leurs attentes. Je croise les doigts pour que ça aboutisse ! J'espère avoir la réponse mercredi, mais elle sera dans tous les cas rendue publique vendredi. Autre chose ? _

Tout le monde regarde ses papiers, ou le bout de ses chaussures, sauf le stagiaire, ses yeux verts sont braqués sur moi. Son expression est insondable et mes joues chauffent à mesure que son regard descend sur ma bouche, mon cou, mon décolleté. Putain !

_-Bon ! Et bien au boulot tout le monde ! Merci à tous ! _

Je claque mon carnet de notes et quitte la salle la première, habituellement je passe un peu de temps avec chacun pendant qu'on boit le café mais là, pas le temps ! Connerie Bella, tu n'as juste pas le courage de te retrouver face à lui !

Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac à main et j'attrape mes clés de voiture. Je quitte la société à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je sais que je fuis mais dans l'immédiat je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un de mes employés. J'ai toujours repoussé les avances de certains de mes clients. Sexe/boulot, deux mondes bien distincts et voir Edward dans ma salle de réunion n'est pas du tout envisageable.

Je dois trouver une solution, rapidement. Ça ne peut pas se passer ainsi ! Il ne peut pas entrer dans mon monde de cette manière.


End file.
